Revenge
by WritergirlLB
Summary: Have you ever wondered why Herobrine looks just like Steve? Has no one thought that that may have been too much of a coincidence? This story will explain why Herobrine wants to kill Steve and much more. Everyone thought Notch and Herobrine were the only gods in Minecraft. What if I told you that was all a lie. The true story of Herobrine, Steve, and Notch.
1. The Three Gods

**Revenge Chapter 1**

Hey guys. I wasn't sure if I should have uploaded this because it will show just how much of a Minecraft geek I am, but I had to!

Please review, follow and favorite!

* * *

Not many people know that in Minecraft there are three gods. There is the god of creation, Notch. The god of destruction, Herobrine. And the god of invention, Steve.

Steve loved to craft things. All day and night he would work with the spare ores his oldest brother, Notch gave him to try and make useful items for people on Minecraftia to use. He invented the pickaxe in which the people could break the soil to make protecting homes for their families.

Herobrine liked to help Steve make objects too. Herobrine, not use the making things that didn't destroy, invented TNT; a powerful force that can make large crevasses in the ground. Notch would always say how much Herobrine and Steve looked alike, with the exception of Herobrine's eyes, but in all honesty Steve didn't see the resemblance.

Notch also encouraged his youngest brother in making items. He constantly gave him iron and cobblestone to see what his brother could make of it.

All the gods were at peace with each other until one fateful day.

Herobrine detected an unbalance in the alignment of their work. The Minecraftian's were growing in sizes much too large. Cows and pigs were being slaughtered with pickaxes Steve gave them. One species of fish completely became extinct and there weren't many trees left.

Herobrine went to his eldest brother for guidance, hoping to convince him to let him do something.

"Leave them be." Was all Notch said. "I can always make more animals for the people. I could grow more trees and I can make a more improved fish for the people to eat."

Herobrine nodded. "I know, but Minecraftia was not made to revolve around the humans!"

"Enough!" Notch yelled. "I have made my decision and you, Herobrine, will respect that."

Growling, Herobrine stormed out of the room and left to talk to Steve.

_'Maybe he'll see the unbalanced world the way I do.'_

Herobrine walked down a large hall. Turning to a room he found his brother hard at work on another creation.

Knocking on the door, Steve turned around. Still sitting on his chair he asked.

"How are you, Brother? Would you like to make more TNT? I've made a weapon for you! It is a pickaxe with one side and it is like a weapon. It's made more for killing animals and handling more durability for the job. Here take it!"

Steve handed the white eyed man the diamond invention. Putting it in his pockets Herobrine asked.

"What do you call your marvelous invention?"

"I call it a scythe."

"Thank you, Brother, but you must help me! The balance is getting out of hand on Minecraftia. People are killing the poor helpless animals with your pickaxes in which you intended for them to mine with. Please, Brother, help me show Notch the unbalance in the flow of the world."

Steve stood up from his desk and nodded.

"I will help you, Brother. But how do you intend to make the world balanced if Notch realizes it?"

The older brother sighed.

"If we wish for the world to become balanced we must make something to slow their population. Make it decrease in numbers. I will make killing machines. Ones that will kill some of them off."

Steve was horror struck by the idea.

"Kill the people we worked so hard on protecting? That's horrible! How could you think of such a thing?!"

"It's what's right!" Herobrine hissed. Venom was heard in every word. "And you know it. We put animals on the world to make more life, but the people are killing the life we intended!"

Steve shook his head. "You are not my brother. My brother would never say such a thing! Leave my workplace at once!"

"You have no right to talk to your older brother that way!" Herobrine spat.

Steve turned around and worked at his bench, not listening to the other demi-god.

Herobrine stormed out of his little brother's room and paced the floor.

_'I must take actions into my own hands.'_ Herobrine thought_. 'I will make the ultimate killing machine.'_

All day and all night Herobrine worked on a monster that will attack the humans. He first came with a creature called a zombie. Herobrine made this creature so it would only survive at night and burn in the day.

_'Perfectly balanced.'_ Herobrine thought to himself.

Next he made a skeleton. Something didn't seem right about it so he equip it with a weapon Herobrine made in Steve's workshop long ago. Weapons that will shoot long ranged and almost never miss its target. This creature will also burn in the sun.

Feeling satisfied, he put them on the earth. He watched in glee as the monsters killed many people and few were alive to see them burn on the surface of the sun. Herobrine made them smarter than that, though. Using the TNT he invented, Herobrine made large tunnels and caves that were as dark as night for the mobs to retreat to in the morning. That is if they were quick enough.

Notch was horrified by Herobrine's creations and what it did to the people.

"How could you do it, Herobrine? I told you the world was perfectly balanced the way it was! Then you made these monstrosities to plague the world we created together!" Notch yelled.

"Destruction and creation are two sides of the same coin. You've creates the world. You created the people and animals and plants and hills and grass in which they step on, unaware of their blessing. I have destroyed nothing in this world. How can the world be balanced if there if not destruction?! I made a good choice. Not only that but they will not attack in the sun. If the people stay in their houses when the moon is up than they will be protected. They cannot fight it. They can only wait in their homes until the sun is in the sky until the mobs leave them peace. That is balanced!"

Notch shook with rage.

"You are banished from the Aether! I banish you to the depths of Nether where you will learn about your mistakes. When you have realized what horrible thing you've done, you may come home."

With a flick of a spell Herobrine was sent to the Nether. Notch didn't know this but zombies and skeletons weren't Herobrine's first creations. He made zombie pigmen, half dead humans and pig humanoids that will attack a single being if only one is injured.

The zombie pigmen walked up to Herobrine and knelt before him.

"Lord Herobrine. You have returned." The zombie pigmen worshipped Herobrine as they thought he was the only god. "We are lonely. Could you make more life here for us?"

Herobrine smiled. "Yes I will, my children."

Herobrine walked to a natural fire burning on the ground and cast a spell. A blaze was born and Herobrine admired his work.

Herobrine made more mobs in the Nether. Each one more horrifying than the last.

When he was finally satisfied he put hundreds of them on the world. Some in caves, some in tunnel systems, some in Steve's personal mine shafts. He hoped the world would enjoy his creepers, spiders and endermen.

He made each perfectly balanced.

Creepers would kill people, but kill themselves in the process. Balanced.

Slimes didn't do much damage but they multiplied like nuts! Balanced.

Endermen would attack only if they were looked at. They could teleport too but could never walk in the rain or survive in water. Balanced.

After putting them in the over world Herobrine watched a village from the dense fog. His eyes glowing in delight as the zombies started breaking the door down.

This delight turned into curiosity as the zombies became red. The same kind of red as if a human were to get hurt. In a matter of seconds the zombie was killed and was gone in a puff of smoke.

Herobrine couldn't believe his eyes. How did his perfect zombies die so quickly?! Running quickly towards the house he saw a male equipped with the strangest thing Herobrine has ever seen. It was a large and sharp stone attached to a stick. The man help on to the stick and swung it at the next zombie. In a matter of a few hits the zombie died.

This must have been the work of Steve! How could his young brother betray him so, giving these mortals tools to save themselves!?

Herobrine stormed to the Aether where he found Steve working on the strange weapon his brother called a sword.

Herobrine growled behind his brother and as the demi-god turned around, Herobrine pounced on his brother.

"How dare you make such a weapon to kill my creations?!" Herobrine hissed pinning Steve to a wall by the neck.

A strong force cutting off his air caused Steve to grope at his neck, trying to pry off the hands that was restricting his precious oxygen, but to no avail.

"Br-Brother." Steve pleaded, eyes getting misty as he thought to himself. 'I'm going to die. This is the end.'

Herobrine lifted Steve up over his head and brought him outside. The boy struggled trying to get out of the man's grip but fail miserably.

Walking to the edge of a cloud Herobrine put his brother down. Steve sputtered and collapsed, gasping for breath. His face was full of fear and Herobrine almost felt bad.

'A betrayal is a betrayal.' Herobrine reminded himself.

Pushing Steve towards the edge of the cloud Herobrine looked into Steve's fearful eyes as he turned around and looked at his brother.

"Why, brother? Please don't."

Steve's eyes became glassy as Herobrine pushed him closer to the edge.

"Please, I beg of you."

With a fluid movement Herobrine pushed the boy of the edge.

_'That ought to deal with him'_ Herobrine thought, dusting off his hands on his jeans. _'Now what about Notch...?'_

* * *

In the Over world the sun was just high enough in the sky to burn all the remaining mobs.

The man, Steve, fell from the skies and plunged into the ocean. Falling head first, his head hit a rock. His eyes bolted open as all his memories faded away.

His lungs begged for oxygen and Steve swam to the surface with all his might. Lying down on the beach, he closed his eyes, hoping to rest.

Hours passed and soon Steve came to.

His blue shirt was covered in dirt and his jeans were ripped. His memory was hazy and he didn't know where he was. He was in sand and chicken and cows roamed freely.

_'I need wood.'_ Steve thought. The demi-god scratched his head. How did he know that? Shaking it off the man walked to the edge of the woods and to a nearby tree and started punching it until it fell into small pieces. Using his will power and mind he created wooden planks that then became a crafting table.

_'I guess I got the hang of this...'_ Steve thought placing more of the planks on the ground.

'I'll make a nice house.' Steve thought. 'Maybe I could go mining or something...'

* * *

"You did what!?" Notch stood in his throne room. Herobrine stood in the door, a satisfied smirk on his face.

"Yes, Steve is gone. I pushed him in the over world. No one could survive such a fall!"

Notch shook in fury.

"How could you!? You monster! He was your brother too! And you just killed him like he was nothing to you!"

Herobrine clenched his fists.

"You always like Steve better! He created things just like you did! Now there is only destruction and creation. No more invention! The world shall fall out of alignment and I will bring you with me!"

Herobrine chuckled darkly. His plan was working perfectly.

Notch grabbed a splash potion and threw it at his white eyed brother.

"Be gone demon!"

The splash potion his Herobrine and the glass shattered, cutting the man's arms and legs. With a whirl of purple sparks Herobrine found himself in the hellish world of the Nether.

_'He thinks he could banish me here. Ha! I'll come back now!'_

Herobrine willed himself to teleport to the Aether. Frowning he tried with all his might but couldn't.

_'Why could he do it?!'_ Suddenly a voice rung in his mind. It was clear as day and as painful as lemon juice on an open gash.

_**'Be gone demon!'**_

Only gods could come to the Aether! And if Notch, god of the gods called him a demon...

Herobrine stood, horror struck. He wasn't a god anymore. He truly was a demon.

He could teleport to the Over world, but that was no land if the gods. Then a thought washed over him. Herobrine smiled. He could terrorize the mortals in that world and all shall fear the name Herobrine!

Concentrating hard Herobrine left the Nether and came into Minecraftia.

* * *

**DAYS LATER**

Steve looked back at his creation. He made a lovely wooden home. There were nice little windows, a large bedroom and Steve even made a garden. A little wheat field was on the left and a rose garden on the right.

He added more red roses and smiled as he finished the last one. Little did the former demi-god know that he was being watched by white glowing eyes.

_'Steve!'_ Herobrine cursed under his breath. _'How is he still alive?!'_

Herobrine face twisted in anger. If Notch were to know that Steve is alive, he will get him and join forces. I couldn't stand a chance against two gods.

The god was now beaming at the man in the distance with those intimidating eyes and with that nasty grin to match.

_'I will kill him myself, yes; it will be the perfect revenge!'_ Herobrine thought getting closer to the miner.

_'You shall pay and I shall have my revenge.'_

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! Welcome to my first Minecraft fanfiction. Hope you all enjoyed it. I may leave the story like this or I'll add a few chapters and make it a story but if you guys want more please review. If I get 10 reviews, I'll continue. Please review, favorite, and follow!

Just so you know I made this story to explain why Herobrine wants Steve dead, why Herobrine is so feared and how Steve just happens to look like Herobrine. (They're twins...) I also tried to explain how Steve could make wooden planks out of wood and stuff. Just so you know, the weapon Steve gave Herobrine was a diamond scythe. I've always thought of Herobrine with a scythe, not a sword.

Bye!


	2. Lots of Memories

Revenge Chapter 2

A/N: If you guys want to know what each chapter explains in Minecraft then check out my profile and It'll explain.

...

Steve continued doing his daily routine. It consisted mining in the caves and he would come back to his wooden home with coal and iron, which he would make tools for himself. Herobrine, however, continued to plot. For days Herobrine stayed in his home, planning the best way to make his look-a-like twin brother suffer.

Herobrine made a lovely home underground.

Actually he made three, to be exact.

Each an equal ways apart and all had twists and turns, which made navigating in it nearly impossible. He called it a stronghold, for the walls were strong enough to house the demigod and large enough at that.

There were large libraries which consisted of ancient texts and stories past down from mortal to mortal. Some stories were good and exciting Herobrine admitted. Others made him wonder about his image in this world.

Lots of stories were about Notch and Steve. How the two warriors from the heavens came down and showed the way to prosperity and peace to the world.

Then there was Herobrine's story.

He was seen as a demon, destroying crops and killing livestock. It was his job, he couldn't control that. But now with this big war happening between him and Notch, the demon part wasn't too far from the truth.

At this point, Herobrine hasn't left his house in days. He was starting to doubt his mental stability as his daydreams to rid the world of his brothers got more vivid and violent.

Herobrine started to grow impatient with himself.

'Why couldn't I just go out there and kill him..?' Herobrine thought, pulling out the scythe his brother gave him.

'Should I kill him with the weapon he gave me? Would that make me feel better?'

His grin sick and twisted grin came back and he chuckled darkly.

'Yes, vengeance has always made me feel better. Revenge and hate are all I need to destroy Steve.'

Holding his scythe high, he left to go to Steve's house.

* * *

Notch slumped in his throne in the Aether. Rubbing his eyes from the red, hot tears. He stood from his throne and walked outside in his garden.

It had beautiful flowers and plants that no mortal has ever seen. Notch's cape flew softly behind him as he came to the center of his garden. Three beautiful monuments stood made entirely of gold. One was Steve, one was Herobrine, and one was Notch, himself.

Notch sighed as he remembered that the monument of Steve and Notch were from the mortals below. Herobrine's however was created by two people who saw Herobrine as a god doing his job, not a demon like most mortals.

Unlike Steve's and Notch's statues, Herobrine had a message engraved in the base.

'A Memorial for Herobrine,

God of Destruction,

And protector of

Minecraftia.'

Notch remembered this statue. While the town was busy making the gold statue for himself and Steve, a brother and a sister made the statue themselves by hand.

The town had accused the siblings of worshiping the devil and the sister a witch. The full story played in Notch's mind.

...

"Jack! Run!" A young girl screamed, bursting through the door of her home. She slammed the door shut and locked it.

She was possibly 14, her tom boy-cut hair was soaking wet. It was raining hard and lighting flashed through the sky like sparks.

"Joan! What's going on?!" A boy, Jack yelled. His hair was the same brown as his sister's. His green eyes full of fear for he was only seven.

"We have to leave, now!" Joan yelled. Grabbing her brother's wrist, she opened a cellar and helped Jack in. Pounding was heard at the door.

"Open up, witch!" Someone yelled.

"You shall pay for your deeds!" Another shouted.

"Joan! What's happening? What did you do?" Jack yelled from inside the cellar.

"Just stay here, don't open the door until I tell you!" Joan shouted.

The pounding was louder than before.

"But what about you..." A small tear fell down the young boy's face.

"I love you. Just remember I would never abandon you on purpose like mom and dad did. Please, stay hidden. I love you."

Just as she said that, the door burst open to show an angry mob of humans.

Joan closed the cellar door, quickly and ran upstairs.

"Joan? Joan!"

The sister ran as far away as he could from the downstairs area. Hoping the mob didn't find her brother. She ran into a room hoping to find a way out. That room however was empty. Joan was horror struck as she found that there were no windows either.

She was trapped.

Just then, the mob opened the door.

"Just come with us quietly, we don't want this to get ugly." A villager said.

Joan bowed her head in defeat and went with the mob of people. They took her outside where the statues of their gods stood. However, the town built two but three statues stood in the town square.

Joan looked at the statue of the god of destruction. Her and her brother made it with their own two hands. They made it to honor the god, but only brought misfortune to themselves.

A hanging area was seen and with a noose already around his neck stood her poor little Jack.

His eyes were red from crying and his nose was running. Joan ran from the mob and climbed up the stairs to her brother.

She hugged him, cooing him that all will be alright.

But in her mind, she was thinking how 14 was such a short life and felt worse for her brother who only had seven years.

"Joan. I'm scared. Was making the statue wrong?" Jack asked, holding his sister tight as the town's people put a noose on her neck as well.

"No. We honored the god that was left out. The justice bound Herobrine is a god. Just as much a god as the Almighty Notch and the Generous Steve."

Jack nodded his head.

They held each other for a moment as the town mayor gave a speech on how they were the examples and how no one should follow in their footsteps.

Jack and Joan stood apart. The floor beneath them was to fall any second now and Joan was prepared for the quick sensation of death.

Just as the rope to make the floor drop was being held, a flash of lightning struck the center of the hanging platform.

There stood the demigod himself. Wearing only his blue shirt and jeans.

"I am sent here by the almighty Notch to send a message." Herobrine said to the crowd. All paralyzed in fear.

"My brother says to not harm these minors, for they did nothing wrong." Herobrine turned around and loosened the noose on Joan's neck. Taking it off, carefully, he went to Jack where he did the same thing.

"Notch has spoken and he trusts you will carry out his wish." Herobrine said to the crowd as Joan and Jack embraced.

The crowed nodded, frightfully, and Herobrine turned to the two siblings behind him.

"Thank you for the gift." Herobrine said. "I hope you don't mind if I take it home with me?"

Joan nodded. "Not at all."

Suddenly, an urge washed over Joan and Jack and both ran up and hugged the god.

Everyone in the village gasped. Herobrine seemed a little surprised but in return hugged them back.

"Thank you so much for saving us." Jack said.

Herobrine smiled as the rain dripped through his hair.

"It's alright."

Jack and Joan let go and just then a large beam of light was shown next to where Herobrine was standing.

"Hey how come Herobrine is the only one that gets a present?" Steve whined, Notch close behind him.

"Steve, no need to be greedy." Notch said, putting a meaty hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Almighty Notch and Generous Steve, you honor us with your presence!" A villager cried out.

"These statues were gifts for you!" Another called out.

"You may have them!" The mayor finished.

Notch smiled. "I am touched. Thank you."

Steve waved. "Ya! Thanks guys! It looks awesome!"

Herobrine turned to the two children. "Thank you for making me this gift. I am honored to be in the presence of such artists."

Joan and Jack blushed.

"Well we must be off." Notch said.

Herobrine nodded. "Thank you again. I hope I could meet you two again."

With a flash of lightning and a large ray of light, the three gods and statues were gone.

* * *

The sight of the statues made Notch smile. Herobrine had a good heart, but to turn on him like this was so unlike his brother.

The memory of Herobrine's voice still rung in his mind.

"I was sent here by the Almighty Notch to send a message."

The thing was Notch never sent his brother down there. Herobrine went himself and said Notch sent him so the people would believe him. It was a good thing Notch caught on quick and followed with Steve as proof.

It was true Herobrine had a good heart, but he seemed a little mad in the head.

A little pig with wings flew to Notch, awakening the god from his daydreams.

"Almighty Lordship, what depresses you so?" The little animal asked, flapping its wings in distress.

Notch sighed as he swallowed deeply.

"I have lost both of my brothers. Steve is dead." Running his hand through his thick and straggly hair, Notch closed his eyes for his lost little brother.

"What about your young brother, Herobrine?"

"Do not speak his name in my presence, for he is not my brother. I want nothing to do with 'Him'" Notch sighed, his chest heaving. A mental picture of Herobrine's sinister smile and eyes glowing with pure bloodlust scared Notch to the core.

"I must keep going. I must keep the balance and alignment in Minecraftia as long as I can. Without invention and destruction by my side, the world may lean out of balance."

Notch bid his farewells to the creature and walked back to his castle that was extremely quiet without the sound of Steve's tools for crafting and Herobrine's TNT blowing up everything in the castle.

...

'Three cobblestones on top, two sticks down the middle. And that makes a... Pickaxe!' Steve smiled with glee as be picked up his new pickaxe.

'If only the tools would last forever...' Steve thought, putting the new pickaxe in his pockets with the swords, food, water bottles, and an iron pickaxe.

He put his supplies together and headed for the door. Putting his hand on the door knob, he stopped. An uneasy feeling settled in his stomach, the same kind of feeling as if he was being watched. He looked around. Everything seemed normal. In the corner of his eye, Steve saw a man in the corner of his room, but as he turned to look nothing was there.

'Am I hallucinating?' Steve thought, looking around. 'Maybe I need more water. Ya that has to be it!' Grabbing a water bottle, Steve drank and opened the door.

"Time to find diamonds!" Steve smiled, unaware of his doom planned out before him by his murderous brother.

* * *

Steve walked for miles until his legs ached. The sun began to set a darkness fell over the land. Digging a small hole in the ground, Steve placed a torch and tried to sleep through the horrible groans and hissing. He didn't sleep much as nightmares kept him awake.

The sun rose and Herobrine watched the small hole in the ground.

Hours passed and Steve left the small hole. Herobrine fallowed in pursuit. Steve kept walking until he finally came to a large cave. It was dark and the noises indicated it was long and deep. Steve put his helmet on his head and walked in.

"I would love to see how my sick little game will affect you." Herobrine chuckled, following after the miner, matching his footsteps to Steve's.

Steve walked for a while mining coal and iron when he found it. He was lucky enough to find lapis lazuli too. After a while Steve started to notice the floor was consisting mostly of bedrock and lava.

Herobrine stared distastefully at the bedrock. The god frowned as an old memory formed in his mind.

...

"Yo! Hero! Come here!" Notch yelled, holding a strange looking block.

"What is it, Notch?" Herobrine asked, walking up to his brother. Both stood in the gardens of the Aether, admiring the beautiful colors and animals that inhabit it.

"I just created a new block." Notch said. "I will be at the very bottom at the world."

Herobrine nodded his head. "You should call it Bedrock."

Notch titled his head. "Bedrock? Why would you name it that?"

Herobrine shrugged. "If it's at the bottom of the world then by the time someone hits the bottom of the world they might as well die their so deep. There'd be no hope for getting so deep in the earth."

Notch chuckled, uncomfortably.

"I can never get use to your twisted humor, but because I made it for you, Bedrock it is!"

Herobrine raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean it's for me?"

"Well. Nothing and no one can break it. Not even a dent!" Notch explained.

Herobrine smiled. "I'm the god of destruction. I could probably blow it up to smithereens on my first try!"

Pride taking over, Herobrine took the block and placed it on the ground.

"Watch and learn!"

With all his will power, Herobrine summoned lightning. It cackled on his fingers as he struck the block.

It smoked, but it was still in one piece. Not a chip came off. Herobrine frowned. Taking out his TNT, he blew it up over and over until he ran out.

Cursing under his breath, Herobrine shook his head.

"Give me a moment. I will construct something to get rid of that block."

Storming out, Herobrine locked himself in his room. Bringing water, fire, and lightning Herobrine created a liquid fire that burned anything in its path. Getting a bucket of it, the demigod brought it to Notch.

"Feast your eyes on my liquid fire I call lava! It will burn through everything whether trees, homes, and above all else bedrock!"

Pouring the lava over the block the cloud under it began to disintegrate and lava flowed down on the world. Wind carried the new found substance and most fell in large pools. Others seeped into the ground where it bubbled beneath the surface.

Herobrine frowned. "I see your claim is correct. This block truly is indestructible. Now how do we get it out of our garden?"

Notch smiled. Placing his hands under the block, the god picked it up and carried it away. Herobrine's eyes narrowed.

'Of course it was that easy to get rid of it...'

...

Herobrine continued to follow to miner deeper and deeper. Steve managed to find gold and mined it easily with his iron pickaxe but kept going down further.

Herobrine was growing impatient.

'When will the man hit a dead end, already, so we could start this game?!'

Just as Herobrine thought that Steve hit a dead end. Herobrine smiled at his foolish brother. Steve turned around to find the demon staring at the miner with intense glowing eyes. The miner stood eyes full of fear at the unfamiliar face.

"Um, hello. Is this your mineshaft?" Steve asked his voice a bit shaky.

Herobrine said nothing but smiled with his twisted grin and glowing eyes.

"Hello Steve. Welcome to your death."

…

A/N: Well, here's chapter 2! Sorry for the cliffhanger, AGAIN! Hope you guys enjoyed. Please keep reviewing! I'm so happy so many people like my story! If you could keep reviewing that would be great! My goal for Chapter 2 is 20 reviews counting the ones that are already posted and if you guys want to see something in this story really bad, like how something was invented the way it is, I'll be sure to add it!

See ya!

~WGLB


	3. God of Death

_**Revenge Chapter 3** _

"Welcome to my death?" Steve asked, starting to shake in fear of the demon in front of him.

"Who are you!? What do you want from me?!"

Herobrine's sick smiled turned into a frown.

"You do not recognize me?"

Anger boiled in the demigod chest.

"Don't play stupid with me, Steve! You know exactly who I am!" Herobrine shouted, his short temper boiling over into flames. The demon's harsh words caused the miner to flinch, but it didn't stop him from shouting.

"What do you want from me!?" Steve yelled, fear taking over his very being.

"I want you dead!" Herobrine shouted, taking out his diamond scythe. "I will kill you myself!"

Steve was scared to his very core. Someone wanted him dead.

_'This can't be happening! Wake up, Steve! This can't be happening!'_

But a warm sensation ran down the miner's arm and Steve saw the large gash on his arm.

Herobrine slashed the scythe at Steve. Steve stumbled back and fell his back hitting against the wall. Hard. Herobrine could hear his brother's skull smash into the wall.

_'This isn't good. I need to run. Run. Run!' Steve's instincts shouted at him to move._

Steve willed his legs to run but it took him a while from the shock.

_'Too slow'_

Another large gash started to bleed on Steve's torso. He tried to cover the bleeding wound and Herobrine took this moment to back up and look at his work.

The crippled miner was trying to cover the wounds on his body. Blood dripped and shined in the torch light. Steve slid down the wall, blood smearing a long crimson slash.

Steve's breaths were ragged as he tried to breathe. It was getting harder and a black frame started to surround his vision.

Steve stared at the double's glowing white glowing eyes as he spit up blood, confirming what state he was in.

His body racked with pain. He couldn't take it anymore. If this man was merciful enough he would just end it now.

"Please... End... This... Pain." Steve gasped, Herobrine's grin was still plastered on his face, crooked and twisted as he watched Steve spit up more blood.

_'No. I'm going to leave you to a slow and painful death.'_

Steve fought to keep his eye-lids open and the last thing he saw was the wicked demon turn his back to him and walked away.

_'What did I do to deserve this?'_ Steve asked, not expecting a reply. He leaned to his left and his body gave up. He fell on his side.

Then everything went black.

* * *

Notch paced his castle. Trying to put together sticks and stone to make something. Anything! Steve was so much better and Notch had a hard time trying to do his job. It was like Steve had invented everything already.

_'I need help.' Notch sighed. 'Steve was always the creative one...'_

Then a thought occurred to Notch.

_'I've been trying so hard to do what Steve was doing, I completely forgot what Herobrine does.'_ The god thought, putting his hand on his chin.

_'What was that important thing Herobrine did?'_

* * *

Death. Herobrine was the god of destruction, so death would fit in that category. Now that the former demigod became a demon, death was no longer a fear.

Animals could be reborn. Villagers prospered and lived for years.

And so did Steve.

A blinding white light caught Steve's attention.

He continued to the light where he was eventually blinded.

Then there he was. He was in his home, next to his bed. He was fine. The blood that was on his shirt was gone. He was in his original blue t-shirt and jeans and his wounds were gone.

The only thing was he didn't have anything in his pockets.

"Dang." Steve cursed under his breath. "Just when I got gold too..."

A mental picture of the twisted look-a-like made Steve shudder.

Then the memories started to flood back.

The blood, the man, dying under the torchlight in cold blood. Steve couldn't believe it. He was alive.

Was Notch trying to give him a second chance at life?

Or did the demon want this to happen?

Steve could imagine it now. Dying a painful death only to come back in the world for the monster to break him over and over again.

That was horrifying.

* * *

Drip, drip, drip.

The former demigod walked out of the cave, his scythe hanging at his side. The blood from the weapon dripped on the floor.

Herobrine smiled. 'My work here is done. Steve is no more and I only have to deal with Notch.'

The moon hung high in the sky. Herobrine took a deep breath as he heard the groans of mobs in the distance. He continued walking, enjoying the night's scenery as he thought to himself.

The full moon shone rays of light to the ground below and Herobrine saw a different light in the corner of his eye.

It was Steve's little house. Herobrine smiled. It was made entirely of wood and a small garden and farm were next to it.

_'I think I will burn it down.' Herobrine said. 'I will rid the earth of all the things my brother had made.'_

Summoning lightning, a fire cackled on the wooden home, soon spreading throughout the house.

The demonic god walked away, unaware the miner was still in his house, hiding.

Steve was lying on the floor of his home. Those white glowing eyes still haunted him from his first encounter.

_'Next time I see him, I will catch a picture. I promise I will!'_ Steve told himself.

Then he realized the fire. Quickly, Steve poured a bucket of water over his house. The fire went out with a hiss and the home was still whole.

After all that happened that day, Steve needed sleep. He wanted sleep. His body craved sleep.

So he slept right there on the floor, his mind filled with nightmares of white eyes and for some reason; falling in water...

**_…_**

**_A/N: Honestly, I wished this chapter was a little longer, but you know you've guys waited long enough… So, here's chapter 3! I worked hard on it, but please review!_ **


	4. A New Possibility

Click, click, click.

Notch's shoes echoed throughout his empty and silent home as he thought.

_'What to do? What to do?_' Notch asked himself, pacing the floor as he panicked.

A loud cackle was heard outside of Notch's palace door. The god walked to the colorful stain glass door to see his friend, Jeb, god of development, time, and change; which was one and the same.

"Jeb! What a pleasant surprise." Notch said, trying to act as nice as he could towards the other god.

"Notch." Jeb's voice was dry and emotionless. "I have heard what happened."

Notch's smile faded into a frown.

"I heard you are trying to fill Herobrine and Steve's place." Notch sighed. "I have, but it's harder to do three jobs around here."

Jeb stood up straight. "Will you keep trying to do all three jobs?"

Notch nodded. "No matter what I have to do, I will do their jobs correctly. I swear!"

Jeb closed his eyes. "If that is so, step down. I will become the ruler of the gods while you juggle the two jobs."

Notch's eyes widened.

"Now just wait a-"

"Notch." Jeb said, interrupting the god. "Instead of you doing three jobs and I do one, I'll help and do two. Creation and time. It is for the best Notch. Please see that."

Notch thought it over. Jeb was reliable and knew what he was doing. He was also responsible and Notch would trust him with his life.

A sigh escaped the bearded man's lips. "I will step down." Notch said. "But only once. You must do your job as well as you would do your own."

"Of course." With a shimmer of light, the god of time and creation left the other god.

...

Steve hasn't left his house in weeks. His food supply was running low and he began to see his ribs. Although fear was keeping the miner prisoner in his own house, he decided that today was the day he was going to go outside for the first time in weeks.

He took a step outside. There was no one. He continued to walk, slowly and cautiously. He saw a chicken and excitedly ran over to it. He was about to kill it when he saw glowing from a distance. There was a cloud of fog in front of him and in it was the man, his eyes glowing with shock at the supposed dead miner.

Fear was visible in Steve's eyes and his stomach did a backflip.

He was about to run, when instead the white eyed man did instead. Herobrine turned on his heels and ran deep into the fog.

Unsure of what to do now that he was spotted by the white eyed man, Steve killed the chicken and continued on his way.

Steve couldn't believe he got away that quickly. That easily. The miner shook his head and continued to walk home, but the walk was anything but peaceful.

Paranoia filled Steve up to his core. Every sound, every movement Steve would jump in fear, expecting to see the white eyed demon with his diamond scythe, ready to strike.

However, no demon appeared and no threats were detected through the miner's eyes.

But he didn't know he was being watched.

Herobrine paced the library of his stronghold. Every step made a loud 'click' on the stone floor.

How did Steve not die? The blood was there, Herobrine could literally smell the death sneaking up on the miner as he walked out of the cave.

_'I have to do research on this.'_ Herobrine said, pulling out a book from his library.

Hours after hours of reading the books did nothing to help the demi-god. After days of reading, a particular thought dawned on the demon.

Steve was basically mortal now. Steve couldn't do anything to him even if he tried. The real threat was Notch.

That information was a lot easier to find then try and figure out how Steve was still alive.

In order for a mortal (or non-godly presence) to enter the Aether, Hero would need particular items.

Water and glowstone.

Water and glowstone were by far the easiest materials to obtain but Herobrine ran into another problem.

Notch could only be killed by a rare sword. He was a god after all, and since Herobrine use to be a god; he knew exactly what he needed.

A diamond blade that had been crafted by the ender dragon. Such a sword was only made for the best of gods and Herobrine knew obtaining it would be difficult.

There was once a legend of a human going to the end and obtaining the sword for himself. He was a traveler that happened to stumble on an activated portal and fell into it.

Luckily, the man was wealthy and traded one hundred diamonds for the blade and used it magical properties to go home.

It was also said the blade's power was unstoppable and could slay the mightiest of warriors with a single swipe.

And Herobrine soon found out he needed that blade for his vengeance.

_'I will get my vengeance.'_ Herobrine thought. _'And Notch will fall.'_

…

A/N: Hey guys! Long time, right? I'm glad your all liking the story and if you could please review that would be awesome! See ya later guys!


	5. Some Mercy

Revenge Chapter 5

"But where am I going to get one-hundred diamonds?" This thought troubled the white eyed demon. "I couldn't possibly find all that myself. It'll take a millennium!"

Frustration filled the demons core. Where was he to find all those diamonds!?

It didn't take long for Herobrine's twisted smile to return to his face.

'When Steve finds diamonds, I will simply kill him and take all the diamonds myself. Maybe it was a good thing he lived.'

The smile became crooked as Herobrine began to plot.

* * *

"It's been days. I'm fine. He hasn't come after me. Yet. Man, why am I thinking these things!? I'm going to Jinx myself." The miner paced his home. "I'll just go out, look for diamonds, make a sword, and the next time I see that guy I'll be ok." Steve took a deep breath, iron pickaxe in hand.

He took a brave stance and headed out the door.

"No matter what they guy throws at me, I will survive this."

* * *

Herobrine stood on top of a large tree, watching the miner walk through the woods.

'Still out and about, I see.'

The miner kept walking, his feet started to hit from dirt to stone. With a deep breath, Steve walked into the mine. The same mine he died in once.

Herobrine's eyes glowed in dark cavern, a sick and cold smile creeping on his lips.

The old god could hear the miner's heartbeat in his ears. It sped up and he knew the man was frightened.

"That's strange..." The old Hero heard Steve say.

'What is strange?' Hero wondered, looking around for what was so strange.

He soon realized it was the lack of things that was strange.

The mobs. No zombies, or skeletons, or cave spiders... They weren't there. The ghost frowned.

'They should be here!' Herobrine wanted to scream. He clenched his fist, frustration taking over his being.

Steve continued on, unaware of the demon following only feet behind him. Never once did the miner turn back.

Herobrine narrowed his eyes. He couldn't tell if the miner was choosing to use a surprise attack, or he was that dumb to not realize his presence.

The miner continued down the cavern, getting closer and closer to the dead end he once stood at before his demise.

'Was he trying to re-live what happened in the mines!?' Herobrine thought.

As he suspected, Steve's pace became slower as he walked to the dead end. His pace slowed to a stop in front of the wall that had blood smears on it. His blood smears.

"We need to talk."

Those words echoed in the cavern. Herobrine simply stared at the miner in front of him.

"Please, we need to talk. If you can show me a sign you want to talk peacefully, that would be much appreciated."

Herobrine frowned. The miner simply stood there, facing the wall with his blood. He wanted to talk peacefully.

Herobrine sighed to himself. 'He's my brother. Maybe just this once, I can control my temper...'

"You wish to speak?" Herobrine's cold voice echoed the caves, much like Steve's did. The miner froze in place and Herobrine could see the mortal start to shake.

"You are wasting my time. Tell me what you wish to talk about before I decide where this conversation goes from here."

Steve nodded. "Um, yes. May I ask, please-" the miner added, trying not to provoke the demon. "Why you have targeted me?"

Herobrine's cold laugh frightened Steve to the core.

"I'm simply looking for old fashion revenge. What you did to me cost me my immortality and my trust to my brother."

Steve winced. "I'm very sorry, but I don't remember doing anything to-"

Before the miner knew it, he was pressed against the wall. Herobrine's forearm was pressed against the back of his neck and he held one of the miner's arms behind his back.

"You don't remember!? You forgot so easily, brother!" Herobrine's words were cold and wrathful. Steve winced at the man's cold words.

"I'm sorry! I truly don't know what you're talking about!"

Herobrine grabbed Steve's hair and pulled his head back.

"You saying you don't remember using a weapon you created to destroy my creations." The warrior whispered in Steve's ear. "You don't remember agreeing with Notch, even though I was doing the right thing!?"

Steve yelped. "I-I'm s-so s-s-sorry! P-please! I don't remember!"

Herobrine froze. "Remember?" He started to piece it together. The Aether is so high in the sky, if Steve landed on his head, or hit his head than that would explain everything.

"I see." Herobrine said, letting go of Steve and taking a step back.

Steve gasped for breath. He turned around and looked at the Doppelgänger in front of him as he slumped to the floor, grabbing his throat.

"Apologies, brother, for what I have done." Herobrine said. "I truly didn't want to resort to this."

Herobrine ran at the broken miner. Steve watched in fear, for the being was so fast, he never hand time to react.

The wind was knocked out of Steve, and he fell to the floor.

…

A/N: I just love cliffhangers. Said no one ever! I'll make sure I update the next chapter soon for ya guys. Please review! Reviews are what really inspire me to write so if you guys want anything in particular to happen, I can do my best to incorporate it!

BYE!


	6. Could You Explain?

Revenge Chapter 6

Steve could feel his vision going black. His senses were fading and his mind and body simply shut down.

Herobrine looked at the unconscious miner in front of him.

"Was killing him the right thing to do?" Herobrine said. "My wrathful side wanted revenge so much, but for what?"

The demigod sat down next to the miner.

"Steve." He said his voice soft and gentle. "What have I turned into? What made me want to hurt you? What made me want to break you?"

Herobrine looked at his hands. "Can I truly find my way home? Will Notch accept me? Will he forgive me for coming back with blood stained hands?"

Herobrine sighed. "I'm truly sorry for what I have done to you."

Herobrine lifted up his brother and slung him over his shoulder.

With the soft tapping of his feet being the only thing heard in the cave, Herobrine went to his stronghold.

* * *

Steve felt sore and stiff. He tried to lift his arm, but it was quickly proven a challenge. He barely had to will to open his eyes.

"When has my bed been this soft?" Steve asked, being used to his stiff bed back at home.

"Since I thought you'd like it."

Steve stiffened at the voice and his eyes bolted open. He turned his head to see the ghost himself, sitting on a stool; his legs crossed and his chin resting on his fist with his elbow digging into his knee. Herobrine's glowing eyes watched the mortal intently.

"You look at me like I'm going to kill you." Herobrine said, bluntly, boredom visible in his eyes.

"Are you?" Steve asked, as he dreaded the answer.

A sigh escaped the demigod's lips. "If I was going to kill you, I would have while you were unconscious. Why do you think I would kill you if you're in my home, in my bed and still live?"

Steve looked at the white eyed man in front of him.

"I guess you're right." Steve said. "Why am I here?"

Herobrine sighed in despair, catching the broken miner off guard.

"Because I've finally realized what I did was wrong."

Steve could only stare at the demigod's glowing white eyes. They were hypnotic. He couldn't see the pupil but he could see the pain in his eyes.

"I realized what I did wrong, but I don't know how if I'll be able to make up for my sinful deeds."

Steve tried to sit up so he could see the broken demon but the man was gone from the stool to the side of his bed in a flash.

"Please don't strain yourself." Herobrine said. "I don't want you hurt more than you already are."

Steve was pressed into the bed by the older brother.

"Why?"

Herobrine looked at Steve. His head slightly tilted.

"Why did you kill me? What did I do to you?" Herobrine felt pressure under the miners glare and another sigh escaped the demigod's lips.

"You seem to have lost your memory." The demigod said. "You must have fallen on your-"

"That's not what I asked." If there was one thing Herobrine knew, it was that Steve was stubborn. Herobrine looked Steve; his eye's held a serious glare.

"I don't believe you're ready to hear the truth. Maybe you'll regain your memories. Regaining them is better than me telling you my side of the story."

"But-"

"This fight we got into has made you, me, and Notch to separate." Herobrine said. "If I tell you only my side of the story, the intentions you had to create a weapon will be for nothing. I do want to know what you thought. Your opinion."

Steve sighed. "I guess you're right."

Herobrine watched as Steve's shoulders slumped. How much the demigod wanted to tell his brother what had happened.

More thoughts clouded the demigods mind. Would Notch let him back to the Aether? Would he forgive him for killing his brother, although he is alive now?

Herobrine shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts.

"Um, excuse me?" Steve said, fright still audible in his voice.

Herobrine redirected his attention to the miner and gestured for him to continue.

"Um, what's your name?"

Herobrine frowned. "You have truly forgotten." A chuckle escaped the demigod's lips as he looked at Steve with amusement.

"My name is Herobrine. I'm your big brother."

* * *

Notch sat at Steve's crafting bench; his elbows on the table with his hands on his face.

"How did Steve do this?" He mumbled. "Why is it so hard to invent things when all I do is create?" He asked, running his hands in his hair.

The old ruler looked out the window to the Aether. The creatures that lived there bounced around happily, unaware of their king's mourning.

He's been a mess the last couple of, no one knows how long. He couldn't invent. He could only create. If you think that inventing and creating are one and the same, you are surely mistaken.

The man slumped down, his chest hit the table; his arms outstretched and hanging off the edge and his head rested on his forearms.

"I even wish Hero was here." Notch said, his voice compared to a whisper.

...

A/N: Stupid procrastination! Well the chapter is out and, may I add, Hero's being nice?! Well, that can't be right! The story is not over folks! This is only the beginning…


	7. True Intensions

Revenge Chapter 7

The miner stayed in bed for the rest of the day. The supposed demon stayed with him the entire time, trying to make conversation with his brother. Only the topic of Steve's lost memories kept coming up.

"Maybe I should read you a story?" Herobrine suggested, taking out a book from one of the bookshelves in the room.

"Sure." Steve said, propping himself with his elbows.

Opening the book, Herobrine turned to the miner.

"Once upon a time." The demigod started. "There was nothing. The word was a dark void. But one day, two gods arose. Their names were Herobrine, and Notch."

Herobrine looked up from the book to see Steve sitting up and looking at him, his eyes large with curiosity.

"The two beings decided to make a world. Both were different in their own way. Notch was a builder and Herobrine was a destroyer."

Steve leaned forward, ignoring the pain starting to blossom in his gut.

"However, they both wanted something in common. For life to flourish. For their world to be shared amongst others who would live long and happy lives.

The first thing that came into life was man. He was tall and strong. He was smart and wise. He wasn't afraid to walk the earth alone. His name was Steve.

Steve was the first and only human in his time. He used his wits and instincts to survive in the wilderness.

He travelled the world, he went on daring adventures, and he never gave up on his journey to find his meaning in life. He faced challenges and his last adventure turned him into a god." Herobrine looked at Steve, only to see the miner looking at the demi-god.

"I'm a god?" Steve asked, shaking his head. "I don't even remember that."

"When you crash landed here you must have forgotten everything before you became immortal." Herobrine said.

Steve nodded. "Probably. How did I crash land here anyway?"

Herobrine's expression became unreadable and Steve began to wonder if he struck a nerve.

"If you don't want to answer, it's-"

"Notch." Herobrine said.

Steve leaned forward, an eyebrow raised. "Excuse me?"

"Notch pushed you out of the Aether."

Steve frowned. "Why would he do that?"

Herobrine turned so his back was to Steve. A twisted grin grew on his face as he thought of a fib.

"Notch had tricked us." He said, turning around to face the miner. "He told us lies to make sure we would fight. That's why when I saw you, I attacked you. I started to piece it together, though. How foolish I was to not realize it until recently! Notch told me you fled the Aether to the Over world to escape me and I followed right behind to make sure we ended what we started.

Then Notch wouldn't allow me to return home. The only way we can go home to the Aether, the place we belong, is to obtain a sword crafted by the Enderdragon. However the toll is a large one. If we obtain it, we will be able to go home and kill Notch for his trickery and treason." Herobrine said.

Steve sighed. "I'm against violence, but if it's the only way to return home... I guess I will help you."

Herobrine smile softly. "Good. That's exactly what I wanted to hear."

* * *

"My lord. What is the human doing here?" Herobrine looked over his shoulder to see a skeleton walking next to him.

"He'll be here for a while." Herobrine said. "I need him. Now that he's on my side, it will be easier to kill Notch. Notch might he powerful, but he can't take the power of two gods."

"So you are using him? Your brother is nothing but a pawn to you now?"

Herobrine nodded. "Once he regains his powers, I'll use him. When Notch has fallen, I will... Dispose of my pawn and rule the Aether and the Nether."

The skeleton nodded and walked away. Herobrine admitted, these mobs acted... Human, much to Herobrine surprise. They weren't exactly the killing machines he had once thought of them to be, but they were loyal to him and each other.

Herobrine simply walked further, not wanting to talk to anything or anyone at the moment.

…

AN: Holy Crap guys I'm so sorry! I know it's been a long time and I promised to come out with chapters faster but with 20 days left of school, two essays, once science project and three art projects I never have time anymore! But I have plenty of time in the summer so when I'm out of school, expect chapters more frequently!

So Herobrine is using Steve in destroying Notch... NOW he seems more in character! What do you guys think?


	8. Author's Note

Revenge Chapter 8

A/N: Hey guys long time no see! :)

I'd just like to say that I will be taking a break from this Fic. Now, don't think that this is because I have lost interest in the story, or I'm planning in discontinuing it. It is because, if you were here when I first posted this, this was meant to be a one-shot. I had no actual intentions to turn this into a full story until all the reviews (and somewhat 'annoying' encouragement from my little brother) influenced me to upload a second chapter.

Also, a very bad virus has taken control of the laptop and it has locked it until further notice, so my family only has one working computer in the house at this time. It will be hard to upload chapters in between my little brother on minecraft and my mom working at home, however I will do my best to upload chapters. I promise.

Now, while dealing with a very bad case of writer's block, I realized that I should have written out a story line to go with the one shot to make it story in the first place. If any of you readers have found the story a bit... Off topic at times, it is because I really didn't have a story line to go with the story.

So, with school out and summer's finally here for a nice 3 months, I have time to write out this storyline and upload all the chapters once I get the time. I'm sorry for any inconvenience or any hopes that this was a chapter for the story.

So while I'm taking the "break from the Fic" I'll actually be working on it more than usual (go figure) It's just that this time I won't upload everything right after I've finished writing it. For the quality of the work and the sake of your enjoyment, I hope you understand why I have to stop uploading for a while.

I'm very sorry and I promise Chapter 9 for the story will come out (hopefully) soon :)

-WGLB (WritergirlLB)


End file.
